Ravi's Lullaby
by EyeoftheCobra
Summary: When Zuri has a nightmare one night, she goes to Ravi for comfort. Ravi decides to use a method his biological mom used to help her get back to sleep. DELETED, BUT REPOSTED; LYRICS ARE MINE! Can be considered a pre-oneshot to Wipe Your Tears Away, but can be read as a separate story, too. Enjoy!


**Alrighty, if you're thinking you've seen this fanfic before, then you're 100% correct. I had to repost this because a few months ago several of my fanfics including this one were reported and deleted by some jealous moron, and I'm sorry for any disappointments or inconveniences that may have caused. :'( Moving on to a brighter subject, this was my first Jessie fanfic (not my first ever, but it is one of my earliest) and I hope it manages to stay on FF longer than last time. In order to ensure that it does, I can't stress this one thing enough: **THE LYRICS USED IN THIS ARE MY OWN AND NOT COPIED**, so there! (I'm sorry, I'm not usually that blunt, but I had to make my point – the lyrics weren't copied, so this was wrongly deleted before.) I made a few tweaks here and there from the original post, so a few things are different, but nothing major has changed from the original. Please R&R, and enjoy! ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jessie. **

* * *

Zuri twisted and turned in her bed, moaning every once in a while. Her dream had been going so nicely, starting with a tea party with Mr. Kipling and Kenny the Koala, but it then turned into a horrible nightmare where everyone was chasing and screaming at her. Stifling a terrified squeak, she woke up with a start.

Whimpering, the little girl pushed back her covers and climbed out of bed. Normally she would go to her parents or Emma in a situation like this, but she decided to visit someone else this time. A more recent addition to the family.

* * *

Waking up to the patting of tiny, hesitant fingers on his cheek, Ravi opened his eyes and tiredly looked up at the dark silhouette of the soul who disturbed his sleep. He blinked a few times before recognizing the figure.

"Zuri…?" he mumbled groggily. "What in the world are you doing up at this hour?"

"I had a nightmare." Was the quiet reply.

"Oh." Ravi sat up, now awake. True to his character, the Indian boy worriedly inquired, "Is everything alright?"

The little girl miserably shook her head. There was a moment of silence before she broke it. "Ravi?"

"Yes, Zuri?"

"What do you do when you can't get back to sleep?"

Ravi pondered for a moment at this. What _did _he do when he had trouble falling asleep? It wasn't like he hadn't had nightmares before, so he understood what Zuri meant. An old memory came to him and he answered, "Well, I actually think of a lullaby that my mother used to sing me before I was put up for adoption. It always helps."

"Really?" Zuri curiously plopped down at the foot of his bed. "How does it go?"

Ravi blushed and replied, "Um…I am not much of a singer, but I will try to show you."

_Here goes nothing…_the ten-year-old thought nervously.

Zuri eagerly put her head in her hand and listened intently (she never heard either of her older brothers sing before) as Ravi sang her his biological mother's lullaby in a quiet, yet beautiful voice:

_**Lay down**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**And the sun will shine once more**_

_**Upon the lonely landscape**_

A sense of tranquility wrapped itself around Zuri and began to soothe her fears of returning to sleep. The African-American girl's eyelids began to slowly droop as she continued to listen.

_**I will keep you safe and warm**_

_**Do not fret for I am here**_

_**I will make the nightmares go**_

_**So you can sleep with peace**_

_Dang, he's an awesome singer. _Thought Zuri. Her body was beginning to slump in exhaustion against her older brother's bed.

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Hold me tight**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**And the sun will shine once more**_

_**Upon the lonely landscape**_

The little girl began to softly doze. Ravi hadn't been kidding when he said it helped.

_**Do not fear the coming day**_

_**Nothing will ever hurt you**_

_**I will always be nearby**_

_**To guide and defend you**_

_**For now you must rest your eyes**_

_**And prepare for tomorrow**_

_**Release all your deep, dark fears**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**And the sun will shine once more**_

_**Upon the lonely landscape**_

Ravi finished his lullaby and looked over at Zuri. He smiled when he realized the seven-year-old had comfortably gone limp on his bed next to him with a small smile on her face, blissfully immersed in the land of good dreams. His mother's lullaby had always managed to lull him and his older brother to sleep when they were little. He gently picked his little sister up and (with some difficulty) half-carried and half-dragged his younger sibling to her room.

Once Zuri was in her bed and securely tucked in, Ravi placed her stuffed build-a-baboon in her arms and sweetly whispered, "Sleep well, Zuri." Turning quietly, the Indian tween tiptoed to his room and went back to bed.

Neither children had noticed Jessie watching the adorable event and grinning all the while.

* * *

**The end! I know it wasn't overly great, but please remember that this was one of my earlier fanfics that I only tweaked a bit for spelling and to add more description. And again for the person who apparently didn't quite get this before, **THE LYRICS ARE MINE**. And for all the other nice, kind readers out there, thank you for being awesome and commenting! ;) I guess this could count as a sorta prequel oneshot to "Wipe Your Tears Away", for those of you who have read my other Jessie stories, but this can also be read as a separate story. Thank you! Peace out! ;D **


End file.
